A general object of the present disclosure, in accordance with one aspect of the disclosure, is to provide a dispensing carton for beverage containers that may be stored in a refrigerator door, and may provide easier access to containers by providing an access opening that is closer to the containers in the lower portion of the carton.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
In accordance with another aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a dispensing carton for beverage containers having a plurality of tear-out access panels on the carton that are serially removable to provide access to the containers no matter how many containers remain in the carton.
In accordance with another aspect of the disclosure, there is provided a dispensing carton for beverage containers in which the last of the serially removable panels displays an internally printed coupon.